Catching Up
by Mcky
Summary: PWP, Lemon, Yaoi Sanzo x Goku , One Shot


Please let me know whether this lemon is not ready to be picked from the tree, is ripe, or is rotten and molding.

Warnings: EXTREME PWP, first time lemon, detailed Yaoi, Self-beta, and all that other stuff

Kazuya Minekura is still a goddess!

* * *

Goku watched as Gojyo snuck off after Hakkai. _Boy, they do have some weird ideas for sex. Now they're even doing it in public places in the middle of the day._ Goku turned back to Sanzo across the table. "Hey Sanzo, have you ever had sex with a guy before?"  
Sanzo glared up at Goku. "I'm a monk. That's against my vows."  
"Yeah, but you also smoke, drink, swear, gamble, and kill youkai."  
"Point taken. No, I've never had sex with another man before."  
"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"  
"No."  
"So, you're a virgin. I am too. I don't feel like I've had the opportunity yet. I don't want to do it with just anyone. Why haven't you?"  
"It's against my vows." Sanzo paid the lunch bill.  
"That can't be the reason. You break all your vows but that one? Why?"  
"I don't want anyone getting that close to me. I'd have to let them actually touch me. I don't think I could let anyone get that close to me physically, much less emotionally." Sanzo leaves the table.  
"Oh, come on. I've heard Gojyo say it feels really good. Other guys in the bars say the same thing." Goku follows Sanzo up the stairs to their room. _Man, I really wish the saru would just leave me alone. He's really starting to get on my nerves. And how the hell did I get sucked into this conversation topic?  
_"Wouldn't you want someone to touch you like this?" Goku demonstrated by running a had across his own chest and down his abdomen. Somehow, Sanzo seemed strangely entranced by the act. Goku notice this and was quite curious to see where it would lead. "Or what about this?" Goku place his hands on Sanzo's abdomen, just under his belly button, and slowly moved them upwards as he spread them out. When Goku's hands came to rest on Sanzo's shoulders, the two made eye contact. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity that lasted only a moment and then their bodies crashed together.

The two kissed feverishly, but the height difference was making it difficult to maintain a decent connection. Sanzo leaned a little lower, cupped his hands around Goku's ass, and lifted. Goku understood perfectly, wrapping his legs around Sanzo's waist as he was picked up. The two kissed for a moment longer and then Goku broke to breath. He returned to run kisses along Sanzo's jaw to his left ear and started nibbling and pulling on it. In the process, Sanzo was desperately trying to remember where the bed had been placed in this room. He stumbled around and nearly lost himself when Goku left his ear for the soft spot just below it. _Oh man, he's going to leave a hickey, but it feels too good to stop him._ Finally Sanzo's shins bump the bed and he slowly lowered them both down. His hands were free to wander now, and he immediately untucked Goku's shirt and ran one underneath. He found a taught nipple and pulled on it. Goku gave a long, deep moan against Sanzo's neck, sending a shiver down his spine and causing the heat to pool in his groin. _This is taking too fucking long._ Sanzo sat up, pulling Goku with him. He removed Goku's shirt and his own, and then pushed Goku back down. He started exploring Goku's body with his hands and mouth from Goku's neck and worked his way down. He followed every contour and outline of muscle with is tongue, savoring the salty-sweet taste. Sanzo reached the edge of Goku's pants and glanced up. Goku was already panting, staring intently at the ceiling. Sanzo smirked. _No use in wasting time then._ Sanzo removed both of their pants and returned to working his way down Goku.

Goku began continuously moaning and withering beneath Sanzo. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, running them through Sanzo's hair and scrapping nails down his back. Goku jerked and dug his nails into Sanzo's shoulders as Sanzo took his first swipe of Goku's head with his tongue. _What an interesting reaction. I wonder what he'll do if I take him all the way._ Sanzo completely engulfed Goku and set a strong, steady pace for himself. Goku screamed at the abruptness and dug his nails in even farther. "Uhh... S-sanzo..." Goku moan as his back arched off the bed. _Well, well. Try this._ Sanzo forced his throat to relax and took Goku in even deeper. Goku gave a piercing cry, his hands flying up to cover his face and pull at his hair. Sanzo started swallowing causing immense friction on Goku. Goku was on the verge of going off the deep end. He wrapped his legs around Sanzo, trying to pull him in closer. This just spurred Sanzo to work faster. He swallowed harder and eased a finger into Goku. Goku gave another scream as he withered on the bed. Sanzo eased in a second finger and finally found, Goku's prostrate gland. Sanzo pressed and stroked the gland as he continued to swallow. Goku was jerking and moaning uncontrollably now. He was desperately grabbing at his pillow and the head board of the bed, trying to get a decent grip, but nothing seemed adequate. Then that heat, that had built up to unbearable pressure, began to spasm and uncoil. Goku's climax seemed to last ages, but Sanzo just kept swallowing, drawing out every last drop he could get. Finally, Sanzo released a softened Goku, but he proceeded to work kisses up Goku's abdomen.

"Sanzo..?" Sanzo glanced up from his position just above Goku's belly button. "What? Did you think we were done? Not until I get my release too." Sanzo went back to his torturous work. All Goku could do was lay back and absorb the sensations. He had no idea that climaxing could take so much energy out of a person.  
When Sanzo finally reached Goku's neck he bit down hard, and Goku gave a yelp. "That's what you get for giving me a hickey." Sanzo spread Goku's legs and positioned himself to enter. He was pleased to see that Goku was just as erect as before. He leaned down to Goku's ear. "I hope you're ready for this," and pushed in with one smooth stroke. Goku let out a mixed moan-scream as he desperately clung to Sanzo with arms and legs. Sanzo couldn't contain his lust-filled groan. He paused for only a moment to allow for adjusting, and then pulled himself out till just the tip remained. He slammed back into Goku earning another moan-scream. He couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. Sanzo continued to pound mercilessly into Goku, adjusting both of their hips so he hit Goku's prostate with every thrust. The smooth, tight walls caused exquisite friction on Sanzo. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer, so he slipped a hand between the sweaty bodies and encircled Goku. There was a hitch in Goku's continuous stream of moans when Sanzo started to massage him. Goku had already been on the edge, but now his body started to tense and spasm. He was coming. The tightening on Sanzo brought him over the edge too, yet he was able to continue thrusting till the very end, drawing the process out longer than it would have otherwise lasted. Sanzo finally collapsed on top of Goku, and the two just lay there, panting, trying to regain their breath and composure.

"Don't think this means I actually care for you Saru." Sanzo said as he pushed himself off Goku.  
"Why would I think that? We're just friends who wanted to see what it was like to be touched. I hope you don't mind that we broke another one of your vows."  
"Not really." Sanzo lit a cigarette and took an long drag. Goku lifted himself up on his forearm so he could see Sanzo's face. " Do you think you'd be willing to break it on a regular basis? Say, once a week?" Sanzo turned towards Goku and gave him a hard look. Goku squirmed just a bit. _Good, as long as he knows I will always be in charge._ "I was thinking more along the lines of once a day, with a few extra thrown in." Goku's eyes widened and Sanzo took the opportunity to push him back into the bed and straddle his hips. "It's not like we can let Gojyo and Hakkai out pace us. And we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Whoa, I don't know if I'll ever be able to pull that off again, but it was fun while it lasted. This was my trial lemon. If I don't get descent reviews for this, I won't put in the effort for lemons in my other stories. You'll have to settle for limes. So, please let me know what you think.


End file.
